The beast that saved Serana
by Unbornson
Summary: As Serana begins to look into the man that saved her all that she is met with is more questions
1. Serana's curiosity

This is my first fanfiction so reviews will be greatly appreciated

and i do not own Elder scrolls.

As Serana breathed in the fresh Skyrim air, she took a deeper look at the small elf that had saved her from her cold tomb. She took in details that were unnoticed at glances in the dark cave they just left from.  
Such as the large scar that marred his sharp features, the scar was stretched across the left side of his face from his temple all the way down to his collarbones. As she look closer she found out this wasn't the only scar on his face in fact there was barely and unscarred skin on his face. The only place he didn't have a scar on was his forehead.

Serana was lost in thought trying to figure out what the wood elf had gone through to gain such scars and if there were more that his steel armor was cover up, that she did not notice that he was trying to talk to her. "Did you hear anything I just said?" he growled. That was another thing she had begun to find interesting, the way he talk reminded Serana of the Orc mercenaries she had seen as a child.  
The more she thought about it he seemed to very much act like an orc rather that the Wood elf that he seemed to be. From the way he was clad in Heavy steel armor to the fact that he was carrying an orcish battle-ax and an orcish bow with a quiver filled of orcish arrows, which seemed be the only thing that was not fresh from the smiths.

"Oi! Serana is the sun really that bad?" "Why Allimir are you worried about poor lil old me?" Serana asked with the honeyed voice she has had centuries to perfect. She was disappointed that the only response she got from Allimir was an annoyed grunt as he began to trudge forward through the thick grass.

As they began their trek through the think forest path that led to their horses Serana began to think about her detached companion again as she fell into step with the beastly wood elf. The way that he fought brought chills to Serana "and I'm a bloody vampire after all" she mumbled to herself. Just after she had been introduced to the elf and had been able to persuade him not to kill her like another vampire that there was something bigger than him hunting vampires down she had saw firsthand why he was able to defeat the fabled strength of the vampires.

She wasn't sure who she should be more afraid of, the soulless servants of her tyrant father or the man who was able to pull apart said servants limb from limb with his bare hands. Any man who had the strength to do such a thing usually had the eyes of madman, but when Serana looked into his eyes when she first awoken all she had seen in his eyes were primal instinct and knowledge like those of a wolf.

The more she thought about it the more he seemed to be resemble a wolf, not one of a pack but more like a lone wolf that had left its pack to hunt on its own. The silence of Allimir's boot steps brought Serana from her train of thought but not before thinking of how in the hell was he able to keep so quiet when all he is wearing is the heaviest set of armor Serana as ever seen.

"What's wrong Allimir? Is someone foll-" Serana began to ask before Allimir's stiff hand raised to silence her before drawing his Orcish bow. Before Serana could even begin to become annoyed the way he silenced her Allimir shot of three orc arrows with such speed that not even with her vampiric attributes was she able to see all three, at best she saw two of them. Then seconds later she heard the screams of the receiver of the arrows, a man and woman though the man's scream sounded to be that of his last breathe before he died.

Allimir shot off towards the sounds of death and pain and all that Serana could do was follow, stunned by the speed and accuracy of the arrows and by the fact that in a matter of seconds the man who had saved her had killed someone that neither of them knew and that she didn't even know was there.


	2. Strange little elf

As Serana came to the clearing in the dense forest where Allimir had dashed off to she saw what looked to be from a nightmare. The Body that had received two of Allimir's arrows were pinned to the thick evergreen which serana began to question, _if he was able to accurately embed a man into the tree then why not just do the same to both_?.

"Allimir? Why not just kill both of them, instead of wounding one and possibly alerting others?" Asked the very confused vampire as she was walking towards where Allimir sat crouching over the wounded unknown man. As she got closer she saw that both of the men that had just been attacked where bandits covered in blood that was not their own. _From their latest kill I would guess. _The smell and sight of the blood caused by the wounding arrow was starting to get to Serana, making her hungrier than she has ever felt.

"Well I was thinking you're a vampire who hasn't had anybody to drink in what seems to have been eras, so I thought that you want a pick me up and I didn't know if you preferred them dead or alive so I went with alive." grumbled Allimir. Serana was shocked at both how much he said and what exactly he said.

"So you don't mind that the one thing that you and your group have spent their lives hunting is about to feast in front of you, you are indeed a strange little elf."

"Hell woman I am just a mercenary looking for some cash and a blood-kin introduced me to the group, now if you aren't hungry I'll just kill the fucking bandit."

"No, no I'll drink… just look away, it's a little embarrassing to drink in front of someone who isn't like me." If Serana was still mortal she swore her cheeks would be a slight red from embarrassment, but thank god for her dead flesh hiding all traces of her red cheeks.

Serana was in deep thought as she bent down over the freshly killed bandit and Allimir just grunted and walked away. _And aren't only orcs allowed to be blood-kin so how come he called the man, who must have been an orc, who introduced him to the dawnguard a blood-kin? There is still a lot I have to learn about my "savior" _

When Serana had finished her "meal" she looked all around the area she was in searching for the man that had feed her. But all that she was met with was the quiet forest that he had followed Allimir into and had no idea where she should go or where he was. A snap of a branch behind her caused Serana to whirl around whilst drawing her Elvin dagger, but before she could bring it up high enough to stab whoever was behind her a steel clad gauntlet grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Oi Serana what the hell do you think you are doing trying to stab me?" grunted Allimir in what seemed to be playful if you could call it that. Serana was so close to Allimir that she could feel the heat he was giving off, and having feed off of live people before she knew for a fact that for some reason Allimir was giving off way more heat than he was supposed to be giving. That and when she looked into his eyes for the first time since his helmet obstructed her view of his face, she could see his eyes, though they were blood red like normal wood elfs there was a sliver of gold and silver around his iris's.

"I-I'm sorry I thought you were a bandit or something, and what were you thinking just leaving me here and wandering around this dense forest!"

"Well since you told me it was embarrassing for me to watch I decided to see if those bandits had a camp or something nearby, and I was right" Allimir stated with what had to be a smile that or he was bearing his fangs in a smug way.

Allimir started walking in the direction he had come from and with a simple wave of his hand beckoned for Serana to follow. Again annoyed at the way he simply forced he to follow him, Serana grumbling along followed towards the empty bandit camp, _If only he knew that he was leading around what to the vampires was a princess but then again I've always hated being treated as such. _

Serana and Allimir where sitting around the campfire in the bandit camp as night was slowly falling upon them, as Allimir was stirring the pot of soup that was above the burning coals he began to take off his armor pieces Serana quickly turned her head away highly embarrassed.

"Why in the world are you undressing in front of me!" she shrieked at me. She heard a low rumbling from the elf which she knew was laughter. Damn the fresh blood she had just drank for it allowed for to pass for more of a mortal which meant that at this exact moment all of the blood she drank was showing in her cheeks. "Stop undressing in front of me!"

"No need to be embarrassed I was only taking of the chest and gauntlets since they are slightly damaged"

As she slowly turned around she took notice of the elf's body he was skinnier that she had thought, the bulkiness of his armor betrayed his youth. "How old are you?" Serana whispered amazed that the elf who could take on any number of vampires looked like he was nothing more than a teen, but she had to remind herself that the mer kind did age differently than mortals some were even as old as her.

"I am 148 thank you very much though I do age slower than any of my kin." stated Allimir. "I'm nowhere near the age of my clan chief." Serana stared at Allimir not being able to believe that he had just said that he was 148 while she thought he was something like 30 or something, his body look nothing of what an elf of that age should look like. Then again she couldn't really tell all that well since his body was covered in scars.

Some were from animal attacks, others she could tell arrows and swords. The one on his face that lead towards his neck intrigued her the most, it looked like a claw mark but something about it made her think that he didn't get it from one.

"If you are done enjoying the sight of my naked chest I think I will be going to sleep, you can have first watch if you like." Again there was that smile that so resembled a wolf barring its teeth, _wait did he say I was enjoying his naked body, _Serana froze as she couldn't believe the confidence this elf had as if he knew that she had never seen the naked form of a man before. She growled in annoyance, "Idiot who would be please with such a scarred body such as yours, go to sleep before I drain you for saying such insulting things."  
Serana glared daggers at the retreating back of Allimir as he made his way to the tent making that low rumbling sound that serana could only assume was his laughter. "Wake me when it's my shift for lookout" was the last Allimir had said before immediately falling asleep, Serana couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she had been caught staring at his chest his muscles just were too inviting, the way they stretched over his body coiled as if ready for any attack. Before dwelling to deeply in her line of thought all Serana heard in the dark forest that surrounded their "barrowed" camp was the bone chilling howl of a pack of wolves in the distance.


	3. Werewolf

Serana up from her seat drawing her dagger, _those howls were far to close,_ she thought as she began to drift farther from the sleeping form of Allimir intending to find out just how close the pack of wolves were. When suddenly a very sleep-induced mutter came from the sleeping elf

"No need to worry about the cubs wondering about they won't come anywhere near here, my scent should see too that." And with that the sound of snoring once again filled the isolated camp. Serana just stared at the passed out elf with utter confusion, not even beginning to understand just what exactly the elf had said.

What about his scent would make a pack of wolves hesitant to attack, she would admit that he did in fact smell different then the dead bandits she had drunk from but she had chalked it up to him being a wood elf, they always did seem to smell more like the forests they dwelled in. But even then small elf had smelled different from that, it was as if there was something more feral than that about him.

As Serana continued on trying to figure out exactly what Allimir had meant, the night had progressed with no more distractions. With Serana lost in her deep thoughts she failed to notice Allimir waking and putting his armor on.

As Allimir was finishing tightening his steel gauntlets he couldn't help but notice the faraway look that was plastered to Serana's porcelain face, and taking his first real look at her since he first saw her in the tomb, he noticed just how beautiful she really was. _But then again I have been around Orcs all my life so she could be average. _

_**All that I'm looking at is something to hunt, **_came the feral barks that were all too familiar, _**especially since she is of that cursed Malog BAL.  
**__Yes Hircine I have noticed that she is a vampire, now would you mind telling me again why I have to be stuck with you?  
__**Come now hunter even after all of these years you still ask that, you must see it as a gift being present in my honor and the gifts I have given you?**__  
_

"Oi Serana its time to change shifts" stated Allimir Ignoring the prideful daedra of the hunt, causing Serana to jump from her perch as she had no idea he was that close, or that she was that deeply in her thoughts not to notice him.

"Which means that you can go sleep woman" he grumbled as he sat down close to her drawing his orcish battle-axe and beginning to sharpen it. "That's quite alright Allimir as I have seemed to have no longer have any need to sleep after my era's long nap" she could hear him chuckle at this,  
"but now that you are awake you can explain to me why exactly wolves would not come close to your scent?"

"….Well it has to do with me being a werewolf" this shocked Serana for she had been around werewolves before being hidden away so she should have been able to smell the wolf on the elf but she had not, he didn't even smell remotely like any werewolf she knew. "But even the oldest werewolf still gets attacked by any and all animals what makes you so different from them?" As Serana stared at him with utter confusion Allimir turned his head slowly to look her directly in the eyes, "because none have been directly cursed by Hircine himself."

Allimir saw her eyes widening and her mouth dropping, he couldn't help but smile lightly as she tried and failed to connect sounds together to make words. For once in their brief time together Allimir had caused her to be silent for more than a few minutes as they sat there near the fire in the now slightly brighten forest.

"Why are you cursed?" the nearly silent whisper from Serana broke through the silence if not for his heighten hearing Allimir would of missed it, laughing to himself "Now if you're not willing to give up information about why you have an elder scroll till I bring you home than who am I to give my life story to you willingly" Harder he laughed as he saw the clearly disappointed look she had on her face. "Now if you really don't need to sleep then I suggest that we pack up and head out, unless you like walking in the sun?" he said with amusement.

Serana scrambled up from where she was sitting to gather all of her items she had placed near the tent, glaring at Allimir for finding humor in her rushed packing. As they began to leave Serana had on last thing she wanted to say.

"Since it will take us many days to reach castle Volkihar if I willing tell you about my past and the reason I have this elder scroll, will you answer my questions about your curse?" Serana heard the deep rumbling of Allimirs laugh "we shall see woman, we shall see."


End file.
